Heritage
by Mageia
Summary: This is a sequal to Mockingbird. If you haven't read Mockingbird, read it or you may not understand what is going on. Rated for language.[ClayOC,RaiKim, and a bit of DashiWuya]
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Ages:

Omi-16

Kimiko-18

Mei-li-18 (technically 1518 but it's not important)

Raimundo-19

Clay-21

The sun was setting when the monks finished their training. Mei-li hooked her arm around Clay's elbow and walked down to dinner with them. Mei-li sat between Omi and Clay with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Dojo sitting across from them.

"Are you're feeling better?" said Dojo to Mei-li.

"Yes, I'm fine," responded Mei-li and smiled at Clay. They kissed lightly on the lips.

Raimundo didn't mind so much anymore. He only saw Mei-li as a friend and a fellow monk, nothing more. He has gotten more mature ever since he became leader five years ago.

"That's good," said Dojo, "but if you get nauseas again, I know the perfect tea."

"I don't it's Mei-li who you should be worried about," said Raimundo.

"What do you mean?" asked Dojo. Then Kimiko threw up on the floor.

"I'll get the tea!" said Dojo.

That Night

Mei-li woke up a 4:30 am. Since she was Dashi's daughter, she became one of Master Fung's council quickly and got her own room, which Clay had moved into. He was snoring, but it didn't bother Mei-li, she could always tell that he was there with her.

She got up and walked to the Shen Gong Wu vault and took out the Pitcher of Purity, something that the monks won over five years. It had the power to conjure a liquid that cleans anything that it touches. Mei-li had seen her father heat the liquid while he meditated, though he had warned her not to go near the steam.

"Pitcher of Purity," said Mei-li as she turned the jug so the liquid went into a bowl that lay at her feet. She lit a fire and put the bowl above it. She meditated as steam came out of the bowl. Then the wind blew the bottom part of her braid in the steam. When Mei-li pulled her black hair out of the steam, she saw that the hair that was in the steam became red.

"Mei-li," said Clay as he approached her, "what are you doing out here so late?"

Mei-li put the red part of her hair in her left hand, "I was meditating."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to check something in my father's office," said Mei-li and ran to Dashi's old study before Clay could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Mei-li looked through Dashi's scrolls until she found his private journal. She sat down on the desk and opened the scroll:

Dashi's POV

_I finally graduated monk school with Monkguan and Chase Young. To celebrate, we took our horses and began to gallop like crazy into the mountain. Of course the people yelled that we were crazy to go into the domain of the Heylin cult. To hell with what they think! We just graduated from the best martial arts temple for crying out loud!_

_"Get back here!" yelled the temple master, "You are so going to summer school!"_

_Oh no he didn't. Note to self: I am so going to kick his ass when I get back._

_We reached the summit of the mountain; Monkguan took a box of ink out of his saddle pad. We took out our brushes and graffitied the mountain._

_"That is what I call a masterpiece," said Chase._

_"Let's go back to the village and get a drink," said Monkguan._

_When we were at the bottom of the mountain, I heard a rustle in the tall grass. I walked my horse in that direction and then I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long, red hair, tan skin, and her green eyes held mine for a few seconds._

_"Dashi, hello," said Chase._

_"Are you coming or not?" added Monkguan. I secretly tossed a piece of paper at the woman and galloped away with Chase and Monkguan._

_At night, I snuck into the stables, took my horse and galloped back into the mountain. I reached the summit and there she was. Her eyes shined in the moonlight._

_"Hi," I greeted, "I see you read my message after all."_

_"No!" she retorted, "I didn't even look at it! I just happened to be…"_

_"In the right place at the right time?"_

_"Yes! No! You just… I'm leaving."_

_"Can I have your name?" I asked._

_"Why would I tell you that?"_

_"Okay, then, but you're not leaving without learning my name, Dashi."_

_After twenty seconds of awkward silence, she kissed me full on the lips, only stopping to whisper one word:_

_"Wuya"_

Normal POV

Mei-li skipped ahead a year later:

Dashi's POV

_I had just got a message from my girlfriend, Wuya:_

_"Meet me at the summit NOW!"_

_I ran as fast as I could to the stables, ignoring Chase and Monkguan's questions. I mounted my horse and galloped to the summit. I ran into the cave. Wuya was lying down of the rock, panting._

_"Oh my God!" I yelled, "is it time already!"_

_"Yes!" yelled Wuya, "What do you think!"_

_I ran to her side and held her hand. After a few painful minutes, she delivered a baby girl._

_"What should we name her?" I asked. Wuya stood up, took the baby in her arms and walked outside._

_"I wouldn't worry about that," she said. My smile faded, I didn't like the sound of that._

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"Because she won't need one!" yelled Wuya as she threw our daughter off the mountain. I jumped down and reached out my arms for the baby. I managed to take hold of my daughter with my right arm and used my left to grab a vine that was dangling from the summit. I ran alongside of the mountain until I reached the path._

_"What the hell were you doing!" I yelled to Wuya._

_"We can't keep it!" yelled Wuya, "Then everyone will know about our secret relationship!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't worry about that!" I yelled, "Because it's over!"_

_To the baby, I said, "I won't let the bad lady hurt you, Mei-li." I walked away while Wuya was yelling profanities at us._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Mei-li quickly closed the scroll. _No,_ she thought, _it cannot be!_ She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up; it was Clay.

"Are you alright, Mei?" asked Clay, "You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine," said Mei-li.

"You sure?"

"Yes," said Mei-li. She took Clay's hand and walked back to the room. She squeezed his hand tightly, she was going to need all the comfort she can get.

"Jackbots attack!" yelled a voice from near the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"I'll hold 'em off and you wake up the others," Clay told his girlfriend. Mei-li turned into her crystal mockingbird form and flew to the temple emergency bell. As soon as the bell was rung, all of the Xiaolin warriors ran outside in their pajamas, ready to fight. Mei-li turned back into a bird and flew back to the ground before resuming human form.

The Xiaolin warriors were occupied with Jack Spicer's continuous line of robots. Mei-li spotted Wuya trying to sneak into the vault.

"Oh, no you don't," said Mei-li and jumped in Wuya's way.

"Well, look who we have here," said Wuya, "you should be easy to dispatch this time, now that your father is out of the way." Wuya threw a punch but Mei-li caught it.

"I'm perfect, remember?" said Mei-li as she grabbed Wuya's arm and threw her into the wall.

"Ah yes," said Wuya, "Dashi taught you well. But did he tell you that, well that was our little secret."

"Shut up!" yelled Mei-li, "I don't believe it!"

"So you know."

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Jack as he hopped into his vehicle. Wuya jumped into the vehicle.

"Good bye, my darling daughter," said Wuya but no one else could hear because the were busy with the robots, who left shortly.

"What happened?" asked Clay.

"They got away," said Mei-li.

"Why didn't you go after them?" asked Raimundo.

"Because," responded Mei-li, "they have the Emperor Scorpion."

Everyone's face paled.

"They can control any Shen Gong Wu," said Kimiko.

"Even me," said Mei-li more to herself than to anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: FLUFF ZONE!**

Clay wrapped his left arm around Mei-li and scooped up her legs with his right. He carried her bridal style back to her room. Clay laid her down on the mat and took a spot beside her.

"I aint gonna let nothin happen you," said Clay.

Mei-li smiled, "I know"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clay."

"Mei-li," began Clay, "will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Mei-li's eyes, "Yes."

They kissed. Clay stroked her long, black hair until he found the red spot.

"Oh," said Mei-li, "there was red ink in my father's office. I must have accidentally put my hair in it."

**YOU HAVE NOW LEFT FLUFF ZONE: HAVE A NICE DAY!**

8:00

Breakfast has just ended and the Xiaolin monks have just began their daily training. Mei-li had to stay near them because Wuya had the Emperor Scorpion.

"Congratulations on your engagement," said Kimiko to Mei-li.

"Thank you," said Mei-li, "I hope you are feeling better."

"It's getting better but…" Kimiko puked.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" asked Master Fung.

"I'm fine," responded Kimiko, "I just need some of Dojo's tea."

"Wuya appeared out of nowhere with the Golden Tiger Claws in one hand and the Emperor Scorpion in the other.

"Omi, Kimiko, help me hold her off," said Raimundo, "Clay, get Mei-li out of here!"

"Arrow Sparrow!" two flaming birds flew at Wuya. She dodged them and pushed Kimiko out of the way, eager to get to her daughter.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi tried to sweep at Wuya's legs to knock her down, but she grabbed the extended staff and used it to swirl Omi and throw him away.

"Blade of the Neb…" Wuya kicked Rai in the head and knocked him out before he had a chance.

When Wuya caught up to Clay, Mei-li was in her mockingbird form.

"Fly away!" Clay yelled to his fiancé. "Big Bang Meteorang!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" yelled Wuya and escaped the impact.

"Emperor Scorpion!" Wuya called to Mei-li, "Come to me!"

The crystal mockingbird flew back and perched on Wuya's hand.

"NO!" yelled Clay, "Fight it, Mei! Get away from her!"

Wuya laughed and the mockingbird just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" yelled Wuya and vanished with Mei-li. Clay tried to go after them, but the portal vanished before he got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Clay pounded his fists on the ground. A small crater formed.

"Calm yourself," said Omi, "there was nothing you could have done."

"No!" yelled Clay, "I told her that I wouldn't let nothin happen to her!"

"No, Clay," said Raimundo, "it's my fault, I knew we shouldn't have kept her at the temple when Wuya had the Emperor Scorpion."

"I am most confused," said Omi, "whose fault is it?"

"Not mine," said Kimiko.

Master Fung cleared his throat. Everyone became quiet.

"That Mei-li was taken from us is a tragedy," said Master Fung, "but we must be smart about this. If we do not follow a prudent plan, we could play into Wuya's hands."

"What shall we do Master?" asked Omi.

"Young one," began Master Fung, "everything happened so fast and now Wuya has possession of two very powerful Shen Gong Wu. This kind of problem requires a long time of careful planning that Raimundo and I will do for a few hours."

That Night.

Clay moved back with the other warriors. Kimiko stared at the ceiling. Rai hadn't come back from his careful planning._ Should I tell him?_ thought Kimiko. She sighed and got up to walk to Rai's study.

When she got there, he was slumped over with a pencil in his hand. Kimiko walked to Rai and put a hand on his shoulder. He sat straight up really quickly and Kimiko was taken aback. Raimundo looked at her and blushed.

About a month ago, Omi had this new obsession with stargazing and Clay was with Mei-li, so they had the room for themselves. Well, let's just say they were closer to each other than they ever were (if you don't know what I mean, say this phrase as fast as you can: X X X). Ever since then, they were a little cautious with each other.

"Kimiko," said Raimundo, "what are you doing here?'

"Rai," began Kimiko but she couldn't bring herself to say it. He looked so strained, if she told him, it would only add to his stress. Instead, she said, "I was wondering how you were holding up."

Rai looked back at the desk, "I will not lie to you," he told her, "Master Fung was right, everything happens so fast and everyone depends on their leader to bring Mei-li back."

"I know this isn't easy," said Kimiko and sat on his lap, "but you have to relax. It may not seem like it, but you have time and wearing yourself out won't do any good for you or the rest of us."

"Do I really have time?" said Raimundo, "What about Clay? How long will it be before he gets tired of sitting on his hands while the woman he loves is out there?"

Kimiko sighed; she looked down at the desk. "I'll help you."

Raimundo was too tired to argue. After three hours of planning, he felt heavy breathing on his chest. Kimiko had fallen asleep. Rai blew out the candle and did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Clay couldn't sleep. Normally Clay was the most passive of them, but he couldn't stand lying there while his fiancé was with the most crooked, no-good, dirty-rotten witch. Clay got up and walked past the other cubicles, which were empty except for Omi.

When he got to the Shen Gong Wu vault, he took the Longi Kite and ran outside.

"Longi Kite!"

Earlier that day…

A portal appeared and Wuya came into Chase's lair holding three Shen Gong Wu.

"And where have you been?" asked a Chase. Standing next to him was Jack Spicer.

"I told you she had it!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Chase, "You're not going to amuse me with your idiotic prattle?"

"I wouldn't be laughing," said Wuya and held up the arm that held the golden tiger claws and the Mei-li mockingbird. Chase's eyes widened for a split second but turned back before any one took much notice.

"Ooh, you have absolute perfection, terrifying," said Chase sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Jack, "so, when do I get my Emperor Scorpion back?"

"Mei-li," said Wuya, "resume human form and get rid of that fool."

Mei-li turned back into a human. She raised her hand and green energy came from her fingertips and Jack was sent away. Mei-li looked at her hands.

"How did I do that?"

"Come on," Wuya responded, "you didn't actually think that you would pass out of my womb without some Heylin benefits? Now turn back into a bird and return to me."

Mei-li didn't like it, but she was compelled to obey.

"How do you like that?" Wuya said to Chase.

"Hfm," responded Chase.

"What? Are you not aware that…" Wuya began before the bird puked on her, "Ahh! My dress!"

Chase gave Wuya a cold chuckle.

"Alright," said Wuya, "fly into the dungeon and resume human form while I handle Mr. Sunshine."

That night

Mei-li had been sitting in the dungeon for hours._ Wait a minute_, she thought, _although Wuya told me to go to the dungeon, she didn't tell me to stay there_.

Mei-li turned into her crystal mockingbird form and flew out of the dungeon. Her small and transparent body made it easy for her to go by Chase's cats unnoticed.

Then she heard a humming. It was humming "Hush Little Baby" she cautiously flew in that direction. When she got there she was shocked. It was Chase! Mei-li's eyes watered. He was humming a song that he used to sing to her when she was a toddler. She turned away and resumed her escape path.

When she got to the exit, she saw Clay with the Longi Kite. She resumed human form.

"Clay!" yelled Mei-li and ran into his arms.

"Come, now," said Clay, "we gotta get outta…"

"Emperor Scorpion!" yelled Wuya. "Mei-li attack!"

"Mei-li, no."

"I'm sorry, Clay," said Mei-li and green energy came out of her hand and shot Clay. Clay got up and ran away from the incoming blasts. Then Mei-li hit the side of the mountain and caused boulders to come right at her.

Clay stopped and pulled out some stone above Mei-li to protect her from the avalanche.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Wuya, "Hit him now!"

"Fight it, Mei," said Clay, "I know you can."

Tears were in Mei-li's eyes, "I can't. It is too strong." Mei-li hit Clay with a ball of green energy and sent Clay off the cliff. The stone umbrella collapsed and all of the rocks fell, but someone jumped in and pushed her out of the way. Another shock. It was Chase! Again!

As Clay was falling, Dojo flew under him and caught him. On Dojo's back were the other monks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine.**

"Clay, what the hell were you doing!" yelled Raimundo.

"I had to see her!" Clay retorted.

"If Omi didn't find out that you were missing, you would have fallen to your death!"

"Yes," said Omi, "I was most observant."

"You don't understand," said Clay.

"Clay," said Kimiko, "I know that it isn't easy losing someone you love, but it'll get better. You just have to wait"

"No I can't!" yelled Clay.

"And why not?" yelled Rai.

Clay looked down, "Mei-li is pregnant."

When all they got back to the temple, Raimundo told everyone to go back to bed. Kimiko refused to move.

"Rai…" she began.

"No, Kimiko," said Raimundo, "I can't see you anymore. I have to concentrate. Last month was a mistake."

"About that," said Kimiko as a tear went down her cheek, "Rai, I'm pregnant. I am pregnant to your baby."

Rai stared at her with wide eyes.

"No, how did that happen?"

"I…I don't know, we were so careful."

"Forget it, Kim. Go to bed," with that, Rai walked away.

Meanwhile:

Chase and Wuya dragged Mei-li back into the dungeon. Wuya used the Emperor Scorpion to instruct her daughter to stay this time and left, leaving Chase and Mei-li alone.

"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Chase.

"I'm sure that if you were forced to do Wuya's bidding, you would have tried to escape too," said Mei-li, "am I right, Uncle Chase?"

"What gives you the right to call me that?" he yelled.

"You care," responded Mei-li, you saved my life because you still care about me."

"Shut up!" yelled Chase, "You were a useful source of power. It's that simple!"

"I heard you humming," said Mei-li, "you used to sing it to me when I was a baby."

Chase slapped her across the face. "I KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

Mei-li was taken aback.

"Yes, the truth hurts, doesn't it, well get used to it!

Chase stormed out of the dungeon and headed upstairs. He stopped at the meditation room. He realized that it was just a dark version of the one they used to have at the Xiaolin Temple:

Dashi had to go on a mission across the country and had to leave eight year old Mei-li at the temple.

"_Are you sad because your father's gone?" asked Chase._

"_No," said the child, "he said that if I missed him, I could use the water to see him, but it doesn't work."_

"_Let me try," said Chase and took the child on his lap. He stirred the water and there was an image of Dashi getting bored of the trip and carving his title initials into the temple walls._

_The girl giggled. "Thank you, Uncle Chase."_

Chase shook away the memory and continued down the hall. He went to the place where all the water was and sat down to meditate. When he looked into the water, he saw that a beautiful girl no more than five stood over his shoulder.

"You won't let the bad lady hurt me, will you Unca Chase?"

Chase splashed the water and yelled, "Get the hell away from me, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

**Does Chase really have a soft spot for Mei-li? Will there be an end to all the puking and pregnancy? Why does Rai have to be so mean?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I mean you have read 7 chapters of this.**

"Here's the plan," said Rai, "we attack tonight. Bring as little Wu as you can, but make it seem that we don't have any and don't use them. We are only bringing them in case of a Xiaolin Showdown."

The monks spent the day preparing for the attack. By nightfall, they were on Dojo's back on their way to Chase's lair. When they got there, they saw Wuya's rock creatures standing in the entrance.

"How did Wuya become so powerful?" asked Omi. The monks landed and did a surprise attack on the creatures. Since they monks had become stronger over five years, they dispatched the monsters more easily than before.

Behind the creatures was Mei-li. She was almost unrecognizable. Her black hair was now a wild red and she was a sleeveless, lilac dress. All the monks gasped. Wuya went behind Mei-li, holding the Emperor Scorpion.

"Now attack!" commanded Wuya. Mei-li shot green energy at the monks. Kimiko had to stop and puke.

"Now!" yelled Wuya. Mei-li shot green energy at Kimiko.

"No!" yelled Rai and jumped towards Kimiko. The green energy hit both of them and sent them both in the middle of the Earth's crust.

Omi and Mei-li engaged in combat. It went on for a while; punches and kicks were flying everywhere.

At the center of the core: (RaiKim fluff)

Rai sat on a rock with his face down. Kimiko stood in the corner of the air pocket that they were in. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kim," said Rai.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him.

"No it won't!" he retorted, "I'm supposed to be this great Shoku Warrior. But now look where I led everyone! We haven't even set foot in that goddamn lair and now we are stuck in this f----ing hell-hole!" He kicked the wall.

Kimiko was taken aback but she continued, "You're not alone, you never were. Why do you keep pushing everyone away!"

Rai didn't answer. He looked down at the floor. Kimiko walked in front of him. She put her fingertips under his chin and turned it so his face was facing her's. Rai looked into her blue eyes. He stood up and took her hands in his.

"You're right," said Rai, "I thought that I was being strong when I really isolated myself fro the people who care about me. And I will be better for you and the baby. I love you, Kimiko."

"I love you too, Rai." They kissed.

"Oh, for God's sake, get a room," someone groaned from the darkness, it was Jack.

At the surface:

Mei-li kicked Omi and sent him flying. A rock creature caught him in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to do something!" Mei-li yelled at Clay.

"Ma'am," said Clay, "I aint never hit a girl before and I aint gonna do it now. 'specially if I love her."

"Touching," said Wuya, "but I'm afraid Mei-li has to kill you now."

"Please, no," begged Mei-li. Tears went down her cheek.

"Yes," said Wuya, "oh, and why don't you use that spell I taught you today?"

"No, not that one."

"Do it! I command you!"

Mei-li shut her eyes tightly. Clay fell to the ground and writhed in pain as Heylin power forced his heart to stop beating. He looked up at Mei-li.

She couldn't stand it. Hearing Clay like that built up the willpower to stop the spell. She shot green energy at Wuya's left arm, causing the Emperor Scorpion off her hand and onto the ground. She jumped for it, but someone's hand touched the Emperor Scorpion at the same time she did. It was Chase! Again! Again!


	9. Chapter 9

"Wuya," said Chase, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Chase, you can't be serious," said Wuya, "you're wu-less."

"No he isn't!" replied Mei-li after she got her unconscious fiancé to safety and ran to Chase's side. Chase looked at her as if saying, "are you sure about this?" Mei-li gave the tiniest nod.

To Wuya he said, "I wager the Mei-li Mockingbird against your Golden Tiger Claws."

"First one to fall loses," said Wuya.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Tall stone cylinders rose from the cliff. These cylinders were only wide enough to hold one person if he or she had really great balance and half of them were pointed. Chase, Mei-li, and Wuya were standing on different cylinders.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

Wuya tried to sweep Chase off his pole, but he jumped and kicked her in the face, causing her to fall off.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" yelled Wuya. She was transported to safety on a pole next to Mei-li. Wuya threw a series of punches and kicks at her daughter, which Mei-li blocked and dodged easily.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" yelled Wuya as she threw Mei-li through the portal.

Mei-li ended up falling in between two poles. She grabbed hold of one of them and started climbing. She was visualizing he crystal mockingbird form when Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Wuya tried to take this opportunity to throw Chase off balance. But he quickly caught her arm and threw her down. Mei-li turned into a mockingbird and flew down.

"Golden Tiger Cl…" Wuya began, but Mei-li was pecking her. Wuya snatched the bird.

"Golden Tiger…ahh!" the bird puked on Wuya and she lost the Showdown.

The cylinders flattened down and they were back at the entrance of Chase's lair. Chase was holding the Emperor Scorpion and the Golden Tiger Claws and a crystal bird was at his feel.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" yelled Clay and kicked the ground. An avalanche came down near them but not at them, so not to hurt Mei-li. This provided a distraction for the bird to fly up and take the Emperor Scorpion from Chase with her beak and fly to Clay. Mei-li resumed human form. No one noticed, but Chase put on a slight smile.

Mei-li cast a ball of green energy to one spot and Raimundo, Kimiko, and Jack Spicer came out of it. The rock creature crumbled, freeing Omi. The Xiaolin warriors cheered. Dojo flew the monks and Mei-li back to the temple and Jack called his robots to pick him up.

"You let them get away!" yelled Wuya, "How could you? You had all this Heylin Magic at you fingertips and you literally let it fly!"

"Wuya," said Chase, "shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

8 1/2 months later:

It was the day of Clay and Mei-li's wedding. Mei-li was in the third trimester of her pregnancy.

"Dojo," said Mei-li.

"Yes?"

"Since it is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other, could you tell Clay something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," began Mei-li, "I wanted to summon my father's ghost to the wedding, but I accidentally summoned the whole family."

Dojo found Clay as he was entering the marriage hall and delivered the message.

"That's alright," said Clay as he opened the door, "how bad can it…What in tarnation!"

The whole left wing was filled with white, ethereal figures. Even Mei-li's stepmother was there.

"Excuse me, Clay," said Omi and pushed Clay aside. "Great ghost of Dashi!"

"Yes?" said Dashi's ghost from outside. His arm was hooked around Mei-li's. She was the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen.

"I can't believe this," continued Dashi, "my daughter and I are already at the door of the chamber and neither the groom or the ring bearer are in their place yet!"

Not wanting to argue with the Grand Master, they hurried to their place. Music started playing and Dashi walked Mei-li down the aisle. Clay's family was sitting in the right wing and in the front row of the left wing was Mei-li's "Uncle" Guan, the only corporeal person there. Raimundo stood behind Clay, and was looking at Mei-li's bridesmaid, Kimiko, who had their son, Paolo, bundled in her arms. Omi was standing next to Raimundo, holding a cushion with the rings on them.

Master Fung was the minister for the wedding.

"Do you, Clay Bailey, take Mei-li to be you lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Mei-li, take Clay to be you lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed. Then Mei-li's water broke. Clay, Dashi, and Guan quickly helped her get to the medical building. A table was already set for her.

Mei-li screamed as she delivered a baby.

"It's a girl!" said Dashi. Then Mei-li screamed again.

"Another one!" yelled Clay. It was a boy.

"They're beautiful," said Dashi as he looked at his grandchildren. Master Fung handed Mei-li the girl and Clay the boy.

"What should we call 'em?" asked Clay.

Mei-li looked at the baby she was holding, "I want to name this one An-mei after my stepmother, who loved me as her own."

"And her middle name Clara," said Clay, "after my granma."

"An-mei Clara Bailey," said Dashi, "I like it."

"Why don't we call the boy Austin," said Clay, "the capital of Texas."

"His middle name will be Dashi," said Mei-li, "after the man who loved me and took care of me, regardless of what I was."

Dashi smiled, "And I always will."

Clay squeezed Mei-li's hand, "Me too."

Dashi kissed An-mei's and Austin's heads before kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Goodbye," he said and all the ghosts disappeared.

**The End**


End file.
